


De los fics incompletos de Gabe... La tía Afrodita Õ Ö  quiero decir la prima Alexandra de Grecia ► ಔ ◄

by Luisd91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, JA JA JA JA JA, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luisd91/pseuds/Luisd91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WebWritter: recuerdan cuando escribí del pergamino azul de Gabrielle? Bueno no sé si lo continúe pero por ahora les traigo este pequeño fic para ustedes. Porque #YoLoValgo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek Hale es un chico de 25 años enamorado de un adolescente de 17 que aún asiste a la preparatoria Beacon Hills del pueblo de dónde ambos son originarios. Algunas personas dirán que esto es pervertido y hasta enfermo, pero, algunas personas son hombres lobo de nacimiento como Derek; quién, en realidad ha escogido a Stiles como su compañero y quiere pasar el resto de su vida con él.

Aunque Derek ha intentado acercarse a Stiles Stilinski, hijo del Sheriff del pueblo, amigo de Jordan Parrish que es el ayudante de su padre y un ser mítico del infierno, hermano de otra madre de Scott McCall quién es el alpha de Derek, Ex novio de Malia Tate que es prima de Derek y mujer cayote (cayoti en ingles porque suena mejor), "amigo gay" de Lydia "Banshee" Martin y podemos seguir con la lista de porque no puede intentar nada con Stiles sin que su entrometida manada se las ingenie para interferir.

Una de las tantas noches en las que Derek se sentía afligido, por no poder acercarse a su castaño o al menos dar un primer paso con él sin sentirse raro o alguno de los  adolescentes que conformaban su manada interviniera "queriendo ayudar o proteger a Stiles de las bajas intenciones de Derek", se sentaba solitario en el balcon de su loft admirando la luna y pidiendo a la diosa del firmamento por cupido o algún otro dios que pueda ayudarle con su problema del corazón.

Lo que nadie sabe es que los dioses no son sordos a las peticiones de los mortales es solo que nos hemos vuelto tan egoístas que ya no agradecemos su intervención en nuestras vidas y es por eso que ellos han dejado de lado a los humanos. Los sobrenaturales por otro lado como los hombres lobo al menos muestran respeto a su poder y existencia, pues, siendo de la misma clase, entidades sobrenaturales, le son un poco menos indiferentes que los mundanos mortales.

Es ahí que la mismísima diosa del amor, Afrodita, hace aparición en el solitario loft de Derek.

 **Afrodita:** _Oh dios mio! Aquí hace falta la mano de una mujer_ \- advirtió horrorizada la rubia divinidad por la podredumbre y el polvo que cubría todo el inmueble.

La diosa admirada desde el Olimpo, la morada de los dioses griegos, el mundo humano. Buscando un ser desdichado en el amor al cual sus poderes pudiesen hacer feliz. Fue así como dio con Derek. El aura oscurecida del lobito por el mal de amores que tenía había nublado la visión de la diosa...

* * *

 

_**NOTA DEL WEBWRITTER:** Afrodita es fanática de las nuevas tendencias así que tenía un hermoso espejo de agua inmaculada con el cual podía ver todas las zonas del mundo como en una visión desde el espacio. Algo así como GPS moderno pero muy al estilo de Afrodita y retro. El aura oscurecida de aquellos al que el amor hace infelices se ve como una pequeña tormenta dentro de esa imagen._

* * *

 

y como as Afrodita la diosa del amor su lema es: "el amor no vuelve a los corazones tristes sino que les da alas para volar felices", la rubia no se iba a quedar de manos cruzadas. Así que tomo forma corpórea, porque los dioses son entidades eternas sin un cuerpo físico sino una manifestación de energía total, y llego como un as de luz a través de los cielos hasta romper el gran ventanal a tras Derek el cual daba acceso al centro de loft.

Derek se asustó de no haber sentido a la criatura frente a sus ojos. Una hermosa rubia de 1.70 ctms de altura, de piel nívea y cuerpo de infarto que se encontraba delante de él.

 **Afrodita:** _Hola! Soy Afrodita y hoy seré tu diosa del amor..._

 

 

 


	2. Afrodita...

Ha pasado solo medio día desde la llegada de Afrodita, perdón la prima Alex de Grecia, a Beacon Hills y Derek ya se quiere arrancar los cabellos de la cabeza; y por los dioses, que una está muy cerca y puede oírlo jurar, que la rubia divinidad es mucho, mucho peor que cualquier del grupo de adolescentes que conforman su manada…

* * *

 

Esa noche de luna/

Afrodita apareció en el loft de Derek con nada de delicadeza, pero muy al estilo de una divinidad como ella. El lobo aún sorprendido se postró ante de la diosa quien divertida por su reverencia empezó a dialogar con el licántropo para romper el hielo.

 _ **Afrodita:** Tranquilo Derek –_ el lobo alzó su rostro trastocado por una mirada incrédula.Que la diosa sepa su nombre sin que se lo haya dicho es bastante abrumador - _no muerdo._

La diosa sonrió ladina por su propia broma alusiva a la agresividad natural de los lobos.

Afrodita sabía que había encontrado al candidato perfecto para apadrinar con sus enseres de diosa y divertirse con ello. Los dioses son eternos y por lo tanto sobrepasan al tiempo de vida de cualquier mortal. En el Olimpo todo es perfección, belleza y poder, pero no significaba que lo excelso no fuese aburrido en exceso. De vez en cuando disfrutaba de intervenir en el destino de los mortales ayudando a encontrar a los corazones su otra mitad.

Derek Hale era sujeto perfecto para unirse a cualquier corazón que él quisiera, pero su lado licántropo se había embelesado con un inquieto mortal que tampoco estaba mal. Siendo sinceros Afrodita tenía planeado ayudar a su chico, Derek sería como su ahijado de ahora en adelante o por lo menos hasta que encontrara otros mortales con los cuales divertirse, y siendo sinceros Stiles Stilinski tenía todo el potencial para ser un TOP.

* * *

 

_**Nota del WebWritter:** Para Afrodita el amor es amor independiente de los géneros. Pero sentía cierto morbo de ver a dos chicos “hetero” intentado “juntarse” qué se yo #cosasdedioses._

* * *

 

 _ **Derek:** ¿Mi señora porqué está aquí? - _ inquirió.

La rubia miró sorprendido al moreno que se limitó a agachar la cabeza en actitud sumisa por respeto a la deidad. Afrodita agitó la cabeza agradecida por el gesto del lobo, pero siendo sinceros cuando ella adopta “un cachorro desvalido” como lo era Derek Hale en ese momento, no quería que la tratasen como una diosa sino como a una igual.

_**Afrodita:** Levántate Derek. Soy como todos los mortales solo que tengo un toque de magia y nada más_

Derek se levantó dificultosamente, aún si creerse que la diosa se refiriera a sí misma como alguien igual a los mortales, obedeciendo a la rubia.

 _ **Afrodita:** De ahora en adelante seré como tu hada madrina. Estoy aquí para ayudarte con tu problemita para conquistar al hijo del sheriff - y de paso divertirme en el proceso_ , pensó la diosa.

Derek abrió los ojos como platos, pero escuchó atento a la diosa quien.

Afrodita empezó por explicarle lo de su forma corpórea y que solo él podía saber de su identidad como divinidad del amor. Luego que ella se haría pasar como un familiar lejano y se llamaría Alexandra y sería su prima de Kansas y también la profesora de Artes Plásticas de la preparatoria.

Derek intentó explicarle que de que serviría pasarse por una maestra cuando él estaba muy pasado de la edad para estar en la preparatoria la rubia solo mencionó unas mágicas palabras que dieron como resultado lo siguiente…

* * *

 

**Preparatoria BH – 8:00 a.m.**

Un moreno de ojos claros se aproximaba a un grupo de adolescentes que estaban reunidos alrededor de un viejo jeep y unas motos.

_**Stiles:** No sé. Derek está raro últimamente._

El castaño, que parecía ser el foco de atención, hablaba de una persona que no estaba presente y por alguna razón las orejas del chico de ojos claros se ponían rojas.

Algunos chicos de la manada intercambiaron miradas incomodas a sabiendas de que es lo que tramaba Derek con ese comportamiento hacia Stiles.

No podían decir algo sin el consentimiento de Scott _su Alpha._

_**Scott: No** te preocupes Stiles creo que podremos resolverlo._

Scott había captado el aroma de un lobo acercándose así que inmediatamente supuso que era Derek y dio señal a la manada para que se disperse.

Stiles terminó siendo escoltado por Allison y Malia quienes lo acompañaron hasta el interior de la preparatoria. Scott buscó con la mirada alrededor buscando al lobo dueño de la esencia que percibió, pero no vio a nadie. Así que dio la señal a los gemelos para estuviesen atentos y a los demás para vigilar a Stiles.

_**Afrodita: Tranquilo** ese Alpha no va a evitar que yo haga realidad tus sueños._

La deidad había sacado al joven de ojos claros de la escena y ahora estaban en el interior de los pasillos confundiéndose con los estudiantes; Afrodita llamaba la atención de algunos maestros por sus sensuales curvas sin embargo ella tenía claro que “su rival para el amor” no era la timidez de Derek sino Scott…


End file.
